Torre Antigua
by FireflyDino
Summary: En la batalla su destino se cruzó. Ella lo odia, el aun la ama. Oneshot. LilyxSeverus.SUn poco de LilyxJames.P


**Jeje¡ Hola¿¿Como están?? Lo se, lo se: Ando muy atrasada con mis otros fics pero es que cuando leí el ultimo libro me quede así de..._ ósea ¿James y Lily?¡Jamás!_ Jeje no es cierto, sigue siendo mi pareja favorita aunque en este momento ande con humor de algo diferente:**

**Nada me pertenece, recuerdenlo.**

* * *

¿Que haces aquí?- Las dos figuras estaban jadeando. Sus cuerpos exigiendo descanso que no llegaría pues no era momento para bajar la retaguardia, ahora menos que la capucha del hombre vestido de negro se había tornado en retazos de tela...

Severus...- Unos ojos verdes trataban de atravesarlo con una mirada rígida.

Lily no deberías estar en este lugar...- Ahora el joven de pelo negro, con aspecto descuidado bajo su varita mas sin embargo la bruja no hizo ningún intento de bajar la suya.

No quiero pelear contigo- Severus busco su mirada que segundos antes no lo dejaba pero no la encontró- Debes irte...no quiero que nada--

Estoy aquí por la orden, Snape- le corto la joven con el cabello rojizo que denotaba tristeza y odio en su voz- Y no pienso ir a ningún lado...- la varita no descendió ni un milímetro, la apretó con mas fuerza.

Baja la varita Lily, tu y yo sabemos que no me mataras- La chica puso semblante interrogatorio-  
Se que no te atreverías a tocarme, siquiera.

Lily Evans en ese momento oyó como unos de sus compañeros daba un grito de agonía en la planta baja de la antigua torre.

Severus vio como el miedo volvía a las delicadas facciones de la pelirroja.

Lily...No creí volver a verte, no podía creer los rumores de que te habías unido al mando de Dumbledore...

¿Que esperabas¿Que me dejara matar por ser hija de muggles? Por ser una _sangresucia _- Su voz representaba el rencor que había en su corazón.

Esperaba que fueras mas inteligente, y hubieras escapado- Snape le recalco con frialdad.

Una sonrisa cansada se puso en los labios de Evans.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste Snape...- Empezó- me he graduado con excelencia...he visitado el mundo...me casé- con esto señalo el anillo del que el no despegaba los ojos- pero no creo que te importe mucho...

Te casaste con ese estupido de Potter,¿verdad?

Ese _"estupido de Potter"_ me ha mantenido viva y fuera de alcance de tus amiguitos asesinos-Ella lo vio severamente.- Y muchas cosas mas...**el** me quiere, a **el** le importo.

¿Tu lo quieres?- La pregunta la tomo desprevenida.

Mas que a nada en el mundo...-Snape sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Lo amo a tal grado que...- El mago vio como ella ponía su mano en su vientre sin darse cuenta- moriría por el.

Un silencio se hizo presente mientras la bruja juraba que veía rayos de luz verde provenir de la planta baja.

Aun hay tiempo, vete lo mas lejos de aquí...del mundo mágico- El trato de tocarla pero ella retrocedió.

Severus **no** sigas diciendo que te incumbe mi bienestar...-eso fue casi un murmullo.

_Pero realmente me incumbe._

**¡No mientas Severus Snape!-** Lagrimas rodaban por la cara de la hermosa joven**-¡Si te hubiera importado alguna vez no te habrías ido sin decir nada!**

_Pero-_

**¡¡No lastimarías a las personas que me importan!!**

El trato de tranquilizarla pero al ver que ella se resignaba a dejar que la agarrase aguardo a que la bruja terminara diciendo las palabras que no habían salido de su boca en el ultimo encuentro:

**No te volverías a aparecer en mi vida.**

Sus ojos fríos se posaron en los de ella. Tratando de analizar las palabras que su supuesta mejor amiga de la infancia le había gritado.

**Te odio**- Con esto ella se volteo para ir a la planta baja, sabiendo que el mortifago atrás de ella no tendría el valor o el _corazón_ para matarla.- ahora si me permites- con esto volteo hacia donde estaba el- **mi esposo** me necesita.

_¿No vas a matarme si tanto me odias?-_ Su voz era _triste._

Lily se detuvo y volteo a verlo, mas que con el resentimiento que había mostrado antes lo miro con una cara de lastima.

_"Ni siquiera me atrevo a tocarte.._."- Mas que a la sonrisa forzada Severus Snape le puso mas atención a las lagrimas que recorrían el bello rostro.

Y así ella bajo rápidamente las escaleras que lo guiaban hacia donde se desataba una batalla entre los dos bandos.

Y mientras el seguía viendo el espacio donde ella había estado antes sintió como algo caliente se deslizaba también por su mejilla derecha.

* * *

**Esta bien, se que no fue tan bueno ni tan asombroso pero lo que me importa saber es que opinan de este pedazo de...¿De que?. Reviews¿Por favor?**

**FireflyDino.**


End file.
